To Even Give Up My Life
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: When the Elders deem Baby Wyatt as something that shouldn't exist, Chris is determine to protect his little big brother with everything he has. Will the family help or is he alone on this? I do not own the TV show, Charmed.
1. Chapter 1: Chris's Vow

Here is a new story. It's a Charmed story, my first one. I hope you enjoy! Review please!

To Even Give Up My Life

Chapter 1: Chris's Vow

Tears poured from Chris's eyes while he sat on the Golden Gate Bridge, his spot. His mother's angry voice echoed in his head.

_"I don't want to see you anymore!"_

He knew that Piper didn't know that she was saying that to her future son. He knew that his methods are questionable, but he meant good intentions! It was for his older brother! They weren't the only ones who cared about Wyatt and loved him.

And they wonder why he kept it a secret. He didn't want to believe Wyatt was evil. He knew he wasn't born evil, just looking at Baby Wyatt proved it! He told Leo and the Charmed Ones the truth, and they rejected it and kicked him out.

It was all for Wyatt! Leo wasn't the ideal father to him, favoring Wyatt over him. Chris's big brother hated it, though they both loved him anyway. Wyatt was there for him. Wyatt took care of him when his loving mother couldn't. Wyatt would defend him when everyone, but their mother and the rest of their family (except Leo), believed he was nothing special. To Wyatt, he was. Wyatt knew his worth. And it torn at Chris's heart when he found out that Wyatt become the Source of All Evil. The news nearly destroyed him.

Wyatt was and is everything to Chris. That is why he was here in the past. To not kill Wyatt, but save him, their family, innocences, and their future. All he wanted to have his big brother back! Wyatt is good, he knew it!

"Wyatt," Chris whispered, "I will save you, I promise, even if I die, even if I have to give up my life."


	2. Chapter 2: Chris's Anger

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 2: Chris's Anger

(After Courtship of Wyatt's Father; no one knows that Piper's pregnant yet)

"No! You can't!" Piper Halliwell screamed.

Months after Chris was kicked out and a week after Leo and Piper were stuck in the ghostly plane, Leo, Gideon, and the Elders were in the manor before them. Leo was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You can't do this. He is only a baby!" Phoebe cried.

"A baby that possesses too much power. He mustn't exist. It's for the greater good," Gideon tried to explained to them, but they didn't care. The Elders were here to erase Wyatt's existance.

"After all we done for you, this is how you repay us!" Paige yelled, "Leo, do something. Wyatt's your son. You can't let your buddies to this."

"I can't do anything. The voting overrided me," Leo told her sadly, never lifting his eyes from the floor.

"Who cares!"

"It has been decided. There is nothing for you to do," an Elder said to them. All the Elders, except Leo, turned to the innocent blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby in the playpen, looking at them with big eyes.

Those big eyes began to tear up as if he knew what was going on. He knew he was in danger and his mommy, daddy, and aunties couldn't do anything. He knew his shield end up useless, but he put it up anyway.

Gideon held up an antheme to pierce it, but...

"Kiss!"

Everyone paused at the baby's cry. Immendiately, the half-whitelighter orbed in.

"Wyatt, what's the matter?" he asked concerned, not noticing the scene at first.

Then he turned around to see the Elders and the sisters.

"Hey!" Chris cried out as he used his telekinesis powers to throw the antheme out of Gideon's hand, "What's going on here?"

"Chris Perry, you should not interfer unless you want to be recycled," the Elder, Zula, said to him.

"I repeat, what is going on?" Chris asked, moving only to stand in between Wyatt and the others. Clearly, he wasn't going to move.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell has been sentenced to be erased. Gideon has seen the future. That child will be our end!" Zula answered.

"Yeah, I know! I've come from the future, remember? That's why I'm here! I'm came to the past to stop the event that makes Wyatt that way. You don't need to do this. Just let me complete my mission."

"We understand why you have done the things that you have, but we must ask you to step aside," another Elder told him.

"It's obvious you don't understand. Leo, do something!" Chris said, but as he saw Leo had given up, extreme rage build, "Fine! Be a worse father than you already are! Here I thought I couldn't be even more sick of you. You did everything for Wyatt, Piper, and the world. Now I see that if your precious Elder buddies determine something, you just step aside like a good boy! Some father you are!"

Leo and the girls were stunned at Chris's anger. They could see the rage, disappointment, and hatred clearly in his green tormented eyes.

"That's enough, Chris Perry. Now move aside!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Now, we order you - "

"I said NO!" Chris cried out, throwing out his arms with open palms. Lightning shot out from his fingertips. The Elders were thrown back from the power. The sisters and Leo were untouched. They just stood stiff as a statue, shocked. They stared at the panting Chris, who was busy at his hands in his own shock at his magic.

"H-How? That's an Elder power. That could only mean..." Gideon exclaimed when he sat up.

"That my father was an Elder when I was concieved," Chris finished for him. He glared fiercely at the Elders who dared decided that Wyatt shouldn't exist. Man, how he hated Elders.

"Who are you!"

Chris had enough. He had enough of the secrets, the hurt, and the burden. Though he knew would never give up on Wyatt, he just felt tired and alone. Baby Wyatt was the only one who really trusted him.

"Fine... I will tell you," he told them, "My real name is Christopher Perry... Halliwell. I am Wyatt's little brother."

He looked at his family and the Elders. All were gaping at him. They all could tell that he was telling the truth. He was a Halliwell. He was Piper and Leo's son.

Chris's face twisted in anger again. "And if you think that I would let you hurt my brother, then you're all crazy. I won't lose my brother again!"

Chris throw up his hands again. This time, the movement came with a flick, just like Piper. The Elders exploded into orbs.

Chris took his chance and turn quickly to Wyatt. The baby immendiately dropped the shield and allow his big little brother scoop him up.

They orbed away to safety.

Never try to hurt Wyatt. Chris will do what was possible to protect him in all costs.


End file.
